The Last Time
by Nonite-chan
Summary: Después de lo ocurrido en el Torneo de los Shamanes, Silver enloqueció y su único objetivo es ahora eliminar al futuro Shaman King para evitar que nada parecido vuelva a ocurrir.


Shaman King no es mío.

Inspirado por Gravity de Luna Sea, Gensou Rakuen de Malice Mizer y el fic Dark de Motoko 1111

Dedicado a Darkzuba.

………The Last Time………

Pero qué… ¿Qué has hecho¡¡SILVER! --

… --

Bajo su oscuro, largo cabello, Silver sonrió… Una sonrisa carente de cordura… Una sonrisa llena de maldad… Una sonrisa apenas perceptible para él.

Por su parte, Yoh no sabía qué era más fuerte en ese momento: la rabia que le ordenaba lanzarse con todo contra el asesino de sus seres queridos… o el miedo que le infundía esta misma persona y saber que él sería la próxima víctima en unos segundos.

De haber sabido que esto pasaría… -- Murmuró Yoh -- Yo no…

Ésta es tu última… Asakura Yoh… -- Escuchó y cerró los ojos…

_-- ¡Gyyyaaaaa! -- _

_Manta se estiró un poco y al instante escuchó la típica risita de su mejor amigo. Se encontraban en el cementerio de Tokio, el lugar en que había empezado todo._

_-- Eh, je, je, je, je, je... Ahh… Ya está atardeciendo. Manta… ¿No tienes que ir a tus clases? -- _

_-- Sí… -- Manta bajó la cabeza con notoria decepción -- En realidad preferiría no tener que ir, pero quiero hacerlo… ¡Es extraño! -- _

_-- Eh, je, je, je, je, je... No le veo nada de malo. Si quieres estudiar, allá tú -- _

_-- Um… No me parece ese comentario, Yoh… -- _

_-- ¡Hey! Yo no lo decía de mala manera. Yo pienso que si algo te gusta, pues que bueno, pero también está bien que de vez en cuando descanses un poco. Por ejemplo yo: ADORO escuchar música… Pero después de un rato me empiezan a doler los oídos… ¡Por eso hay ocasiones en que prefiero dormir o ser parte de la naturaleza¿Me entiendes? -- _

_-- Sólo un poco… -- Manta sonrió con cierta inocencia, a manera de disculpa._

_-- Bueno… No tiene nada de malo. -- _

_-- …Um… Como sea, ya me tengo que ir… ¿Nos veremos mañana, Yoh? -- Manta se levantó y se sacudió la ropa._

_-- ¡Claro! -- Yoh sonrió como siempre y le hizo una señal de despedida con la mano._

_Manta avanzó un poco hacia el puente. Justo antes de cruzarlo, se volteó para ver una vez más a Yoh y sonreírle._

_Entonces, por un segundo, Yoh se quedó mirando a su mejor amigo. De alguna forma… Por alguna extraña razón… Sentía un hueco en el estómago …Y por ese simple segundo, le dio la impresión de que esa sería la última vez que vería a su amigo…_

_-- ¿La… última… vez? -- Susurró Yoh notoriamente asustado._

_Manta se marchó sin llegar a notar el repentino cambio de su amigo._

_-- ¿Qué sucede, Amo Yoh? -- Amidamaru apareció de repente -- Le noto algo preocupado._

_-- Yo… -- Comenzó Yoh -- Tengo un mal presentimiento… Amidamaru… -- _

_-- ¿A qué se refiere, Amo? -- Preguntó ciertamente preocupado el samurai._

_-- O tal vez sea sólo mi imaginación… -- Pensó el chico, antes de dirigirle una mirada que intentaba ser tranquilizadora, a su espíritu -- Sí, eso debió ser… Sólo mi imaginación… Regresemos a casa. -- _

_-- Amo Yoh… -- _

_Yoh sonrió antes de levantarse y tomar el acostumbrado camino a su hogar._

Yoh levantó la mirada de aquellos cuerpos sin vida que yacían por todo el lugar.

Sólo necesitas decir una palabra, Yoh… Una palabra… -- Silver dijo con un falso tono inocente.

Después, lentamente, caminó entre los cuerpos hasta llegar a Yoh, quien no le quitó la vista de encima: estaba realmente furioso.

Una palabra… -- Repitió de nuevo el apache, mirando a los ojos al más joven de los Asakura.

_-- Tardaste mucho, Yoh -- Dijo fríamente la chica rubia._

_-- Lo siento, Anna -- Contestó monótonamente el chico._

_-- ¡No me contestes así¡Muero de hambre¡Cocina algo pero ya! -- exigió la prometida de Yoh._

_-- Ya voy… -- Respondió Yoh._

_Algunas horas y varios intentos después, Anna estaba contenta con la cena que Yoh le había preparado y ahora se dedicaba a leer una revista._

_Yoh se dirigió hacia su cuarto y puso su disco de música favorito._

_Extrañado, notó que no se escuchaba bien._

_-- Eso es porque te pasas día y noche escuchando ese disco, Yoh -- _

_El chico de los audífonos estaba sorprendido._

_-- ¿Qué¿De esa forma me recibes, Yoh? Humph, así no volveré a venir -- dijo sarcásticamente, como siempre, el chico Ren Tao, desde el umbral de la puerta._

_-- ¿R… Ren¿Qué haces aquí? -- Yoh apenas cabía en sí de felicidad. Toda la preocupación anterior había desaparecido por completo al ver a su gran amigo llegado desde China._

_-- Vine a entregarles algunas cosas… Sobre todo comida… Ya sabes cómo se pone mi hermana respecto a eso -- Respondió Ren desviando un poco la mirada al mencionar a su hermana._

_-- ¡Me alegra mucho verte, Ren! -- _

_-- Humph… -- Ren sonrió con cierta complicidad y fue secundado por Yoh con su ya conocida risita._

_-- Nunca cambias -- Mencionó Yoh._

_-- Cállate… --_

Un corto silencio fue seguido por la diábolica risa de Silver.

¿Metido en tus recuerdos? Yoh… ¿De qué te sirve ahora? Sabes bien que ellos ya no podrán regresar… Y tampoco tú --

Sé que ellos están conmigo… Y siempre lo estarán… Pase lo que pase --

Yoh miró hacia un lado. Era cierto. Ahí estaban. El cuerpo de Anna ahí estaba, justo junto al de Ren… Pero Anna no. Ni Anna ni Ren estaban y ninguno de ellos regresaría…

_-- Yoh… -- _

_-- ¿Um? -- _

_-- Tengo sed… -- _

_-- Anna… Son las dos de la mañana -- _

_-- ¡Pues no me importa¡Ve a la cocina y tráeme algo! -- _

_-- Ya voy… -- _

_-- ¿Anna, como siempre? -- Ren observaba a Yoh a punto de entrar en la cocina._

_-- Sí… -- Yoh lloraba cómicamente._

_-- ¿Quieres que te ayude? -- _

_-- …No creo que haga falta… Sólo quiere agua -- _

_-- Um… Como quieras… -- _

_Yoh y Ren entraron a la cocina por algo Anna pudiera estarse en paz hasta la hora del desayuno._

_Al terminar, Yoh agradeció la compañía a Ren y se encaminó al cuarto de Anna._

_Nuevamente, Yoh se giró para ver a Ren y desearle buenas noches, pero tuvo esa extraña sensación al verle, otra vez._

_-- ¿Qué me ves? -- Replicó el chico chino._

_-- Ren, tú… -- Comenzó Yoh._

_-- ¡YOH¿Qué tanto estás haciendo? -- Se escuchó la voz de Anna desde su cuarto._

_-- ¿Qué yo qué? -- Exclamó otra vez el joven de ojos dorados._

_-- N-nada… No es nada… -- Dijo un poco evasivamente Yoh y se alejó._

_-- Um… Lo que tú digas… -- Comentó Ren y se fue por el lado contrario._

_-- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? -- _

_-- Perdón… -- _

_-- Humph… No importa -- Anna desvió la mirada -- Gracias por el agua --_

_-- También tendrías que agradecerle a Ren… Me acompañó para que no fuera solito… -- _

_-- Ahora es muy tarde… Le diré mañana… -- Pensó Anna -- Bueno ¿y qué estás esperando? – Agregó._

_-- ¿Eh? -- _

_-- ¡Sal de mi cuarto, tonto! -- _

_-- Vooyyyy… -- _

_Un momento antes de cerrarle la puerta, Anna se acercó a Yoh y besó su mejilla para después susurrar._

_-- Que tengas buenas noches, Yoh… -- _

_Yoh estaba realmente impactado._

_No sólo la actitud de Anna le había sorprendido, sino que también volvía a acosarle aquél vacío sentimiento._

_-- ¿Por qué…¿Por qué Anna…? Como si fuera la última vez que nos viéramos… -- _

Yoh estaba aterrado.

De pronto se había soltado una terrible tormenta, la casa estaba ardiendo y no encontraba a Anna, Amidamaru, Ren o Faust por ningún lado.

…Hasta que encontró, finalmente, a alguien.

¿Buscabas algo, Yoh? -- Dijo, ocultando bajo su cabello una sonrisa insana.

¡Ah¡Silver! -- El rostro de Yoh se iluminó de felicidad -- ¡Por favor¡Ayúdame a encontrar a los demás! --

¿A los demás¿A quiénes te refieres? --

Un sutil instante de silencio. Yoh estaba a punto de responder con desesperación a la pregunta hecha, cuando Silver le interrumpió.

¡Aaahhh¿Te refieres a ellos? -- Dijo con una extraña nota de sadismo.

Acto seguido, el apache dejó caer frente a Yoh los cuerpos inertes de Anna, Ren, Faust y la tablilla vacía de Amidamaru.

Yoh se quedó sin habla al instante.

¡Ah, sí! Y ellos te mandan saludos… -- Agregó para después soltar también el cuerpo de Yohmei (el abuelo de Yoh), Pirika, Horo-Horo y Jun, también sin vida.

Pero qué… ¿Qué has hecho¡¡SILVER! --

… --

Bajo su oscuro, largo cabello, Silver sonrió… Una sonrisa carente de cordura… Una sonrisa llena de maldad… Una sonrisa apenas perceptible para él.

¿Qué… has hecho…? -- Repitió Yoh, con la mirada perdida sobre los cadáveres.

Un corto silencio fue seguido por la diábolica risa de Silver.

¿Metido en tus recuerdos? Yoh… ¿De qué te sirve ahora? Sabes bien que ellos ya no podrán regresar… Y tampoco tú --

Sé que ellos están conmigo… Y siempre lo estarán… Pase lo que pase --

Yoh miró hacia un lado. Era cierto. Ahí estaban. El cuerpo de Anna ahí estaba, justo junto al de Ren… Pero Anna no. Ni Anna ni Ren estaban y ninguno de ellos regresaría…

¿P… Para llegar… a mí? …¿Y para qué? -- Como pocas veces, la voz de Yoh era gélida -- ¿por esa estúpida idea tú… te atreviste a…? --

¿Y ahora qué¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? …¿O es que sólo no eres capaz de admitir la verdad… Yoh? --

…Anna …Manta …Len …Mi abuelo …Todos están… --

Anda, Yoh… Dilo… -- Le insitó el apache con cierta calma.

Yoh levantó la mirada de aquellos cuerpos sin vida que yacían por todo el lugar.

Sólo necesitas decir una palabra, Yoh… Una palabra… -- Silver dijo con un falso tono inocente.

Después, lentamente, caminó entre los cuerpos hasta llegar a Yoh, quien no le quitó la vista de encima: estaba realmente furioso.

Una palabra… -- Repitió de nuevo el apache, mirando a los ojos al más joven de los Asakura.

… -- Yoh apenas podía contener la ira -- …Muertos… Todos ellos… Están muertos… --

Sí… ¿Y sabes quién sigue, Yoh? -- Silver se paseó por detrás del chico.

Ni siquiera… lo intentes… -- Yoh se giró al tiempo que empuñaba con fuerza a Harusame.

¿De verdad crees que podrás hacer algo al respecto? --

¡Te vencí una vez¡Dos veces no será ningún problema! --

Error --

Antes que el joven Asakura pudiera reaccionar, ya tenía a no más de cinco centímetros de sí, el Cañón Totémico de Silver.

En aquella ocasión sólo me tocaste -- Prosiguió con toda calma el apache -- Esta vez… Será diferente… Muy diferente… --

Por su parte, Yoh no sabía qué era más fuerte en ese momento: la rabia que le ordenaba lanzarse con todo contra el asesino de sus seres queridos… o el miedo que le infundía esta misma persona y saber que él sería la próxima víctima en unos segundos.

De haber sabido que esto pasaría… -- Murmuró Yoh -- Yo no… Me habría apartado de ellos…

Ésta es tu última… Asakura Yoh… -- Escuchó y cerró los ojos… Exhaló su último aliento…

…Y Silver disparó.

N/A¡Hey¿Qué hay¿Han escuchado esas canciones (Gravity y Gensou Rakuen)? Son realemente geniales y me sirvieron para ambientar las escenas: Luna Sea para los recuerdos de Yoh y Malice Mizer para las escenas con Silver.

Bien, no puse nota al principio porque no sabía qué poner en realidad. (Gomen ne…)

Por otro lado… Darkzuba, espero que te haya gustado… Aunque maté a Ren… (Gomen ne x eso tb) …Bueno, en realidad todos murieron (sip, incluyendo a Yoh).

Como sea, últimas aclaraciones como siempre:

Habrán notado que Yoh y Silver decían que todos los demás no iban a regresar… Quizá se preguntarán¿acaso se le habrá olvidado que son Shamanes y pueden comunicarse con los muertos?

La respuesta es: no, no se me olvidó.

¿Alguno ha visto lo que pasa con Lilirara en el manga? Cuando habla con Hao…

Bueno… Digamos que algo parecido les hace Silver al grupo de Yoh, sólo que sin deshacerse de los restos… (si no han visto el manga de SK¿qué esperan? Investiguen. Es genial… Y si no me entienden: Díganme)

Los recuerdos de Yoh están escritos en cursiva… Tal vez lo notaron, pero quería asegurarme.

Jo, gomen ne… Me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes que me gustan, así que es común que los mate en mis fics. Gomen ne x ser tan sádica.

En fin… Eso era todo. Comentarios, preguntas, amenazas de muerte, etc. Por favor, háganmelos saber.

Nos vemos en otra de mis locuras llamadas fics.

Ja ne, Kiss

Nonite-chan

P.D. (sí, no podía faltar): Ninguno de ellos murió sin pelear, si eso les sirve de consuelo a los fans… Y si no… Pues creo que tengo los días contados ¿verdad?


End file.
